First Blood
by Tony Carden
Summary: A prequel to the Markus Reutger stories.


4

First Blood

A Warhammer Adventure

By

Tony Carden

'Charge!' The drums beat furiously. Wilhelm matched pace with the other soldiers of the company as they rushed towards the enemy. Being in the front rank, he kept his halberd levelled, ready to use the sharp point to stab at his foe. Out of the corner of his eye to either side he could just glimpse the long line of men as they surged forward. A wall of white halberdiers weapons raised, gleaming brightly in the sun. Up ahead was the enemy: a mass of greenskins silhouetted darkly against the skyline.

As they surged forward, into his mind came the conversation he'd had with captain Zeuggler, the company commander, a few days previously. Reutger had been sitting at a campfire when Zeuggler had come and joined him.

'It's going to be a hard fight, Reutger.' the captain said as he was passed a cup of steaming coffee from the pot on the fire.

'As always, sir,' Wilhelm replied. 'But we always win through. The lads are the best.'

'I know that,' the captain answered. 'But we've got a lot of new men, including young Heuer.'

'He'll do just fine,' Wilhelm replied. Heuer was the new ensign who had joined the company just two months earlier. A mere boy in Wilhelm's opinion. The lad hadn't even yet started to shave. He knew the ensign was keen but inexperienced.

'Keep an eye on the young greenhorn when we get into a scrap.'

'I will sir,' answered Wilhelm, 'I'll nursemaid him.' Wilhelm thought Heuer would probably want to engage in some heroics to impress the men. He knew the men tolerated the new recruit rather than respected him. It would take his blooding for him to earn their respect. Just like all the others, Wilhelm sighed inwardly.

'I know you will, sergeant,' Ziggler said before leaving. 'I know you will.'

A horn blast roused Wilhelm from his thoughts. He looked towards the youth. He was easily visible as he carried the company standard. His first fight and he might have reason to be scared. But he was striding forth boldly holding the colours aloft. Wilhelm was pleased to see he had at least had the foresight to draw his sword.

A cry now arose in the ranks. 'For Sigmar, the Empire and Reikland.' Wilhelm picked it up and shouted it hoarsely. Now much closer to the enemy, he could make out details of the greenskin horde. Tough, savage looking orcs, stood ready to receive the human tidal wave. A tremendous clamour arose as they beat their shields with their crude swords and spears and hooted loudly.

The two sides were nearly upon each other. Then the loud cracks of the handguns added their counterpoint to the uproar. Wilhelm could see orcs collapse as the musketry found its target. The front rank waived. 'Give 'em hell,' he shouted as he leapt forward.

He stabbed furiously at the nearest orc. As his foe fought back, he expertly dodged the greenskin's blade. Wilhelm thrust the point of his weapon deep into its chest. It gurgled loudly before collapsing.

Immediately another greenskin took its place and tried to stab him with a spear. Wilhelm slashed at the beast with his blade. It struck the spear, severing its head. The orc dropped the now useless spear and tried to draw a sword, but Wilhelm was too quick. He swung the halberd and the blade half decapitated his opponent.

He had now penetrated into the ranks of the horde. All around him, desperate fights to the death were taking place. He caught a glimpse of fallen orcs and men, still intertwined in death.

Looking this way and that, Wilhelm desperately tried to spot the colours. They were nowhere in sight. Nor could he make out Heuer in the melee.

Another orc now charged towards him. He used his halberd as a spear to fend it off. The impotent greenskin slashed at the point with its scimitar. The two parried some more. Using all his skill, Wilhelm pretended to stab and then slashed with the blade. The edge bit into the orc's sword arm. It howled in pain and rage. Disabled the greenskin tried to escape. Wilhelm stabbed furiously. The point penetrated deep into the creature's back. It screamed as it toppled forward. For good measure, Wilhelm stabbed it again.

A great shout came from the men. 'Hurrah!' Wilhelm saw the horde was fleeing. Greenskins were scrambling over each other to get away. The halberdiers were rushing forward stabbing and slashing at the retreating foe. The orcs dropped shields and weapons in their haste. Many were butchered but a lot managed to outpace their pursuers.

'Leave 'em to the cavalry,' Wilhelm shouted. And indeed, a troop of cavalry seeing the rout was already galloping after the fugitives.

The fight over Wilhelm recalled his promise to the captain. He looked around for the colours. A little way off a small group of soldiers stood around the flag. He went over to join them. As he got closer he saw that none was the young ensign. 'Where's Heuer,' he called out now concerned.

'Dunno, sarge,' came the laconic reply from one of the men.

Wilhelm quickly scanned the battleground and the dead and wounded. Now fearful of what had happened, he retraced the path of the attack. Almost immediately he spotted the ensign. Wilhelm looked at the scene. Heuer was lying, eyes staring into nothing next to an orc. The young man's sword had transpierced the greenskin. As had the beast's weapon. The two had died together, locked in a duel of death.

Wilhelm knelt down and closed Heuer's eyes. He remained a few seconds silently mouthing Sigmar's prayer for the fallen warrior before standing up.

He gestured to two soldiers who were approaching. 'The ensign's dead. Strip him of anything we can use—and bury him deep. Mark the grave.'

'Aye, sarge,' one of the men replied. The two of them immediately set to work.

Wilhelm now had the heavy task of telling Zeuggler news of Heuer's death.

The fire crackled. Sparks and flames shot into the air. Lit by the flickering light, the men huddled around the fire looked like ghouls at a midnight sabbath. One passed a bottle from which he had taken a swig. ' 'Ere, have snort of this.'

'Save me some,' another shouted.

Wilhelm, wet and cold like all the rest, sat warming himself at the fire. He looked around at the men, dirty, unshaven, uniforms and cloaks in tatters. The majority of the men were long serving soldiers he knew well. The rest had been assigned to the company to replace the many casualties suffered during the campaign.

Schneider spoke up. 'Hoy, wait your turn,' he snapped. Wilhelm recognised the tone of voice. It reeked of seething anger and aggression. Schneider was a long serving soldier who had been promoted many times, only to commit some crime and be busted down again.

Next to him Hamlich said, 'Fancy a game, Schneider?' This one, Wilhelm knew, was a hard case who was always on the lookout to make a quick profit and would as soon sell his mother for money. The dice were probably loaded.

'With yah?' Schneider snorted. 'Nah, you're nothing but a cheat.'

'You'll pay for that remark,' Hamlich snapped back.

'You and who else?' Schneider goaded.

'Cut it you two,' Wilhelm barked, 'or you'll both be on a charge.'

'Just kidding,' Schneider said.

'Oh, sarge, it was just getting interesting,' Bauch butted in. He waived the piece of wood he had been carving at the two men. He was always at it, whittling away with his knife. Wilhelm had also seen Bauch's destructive side. He'd witnessed the day Bauch had plunged the blade into a man following an argument. He'd have hung but for the fact that witnesses said his opponent had pulled a knife first.

'You stay out of this,' Wilhelm ordered. He silently wondered how these misfits had avoided going to the gallows. They were a rough bunch who had somehow survived the many campaigns waged by the regiment. Most bore scars or other mementoes of the countless battles with the empire's enemies. Wilhelm idly rubbed the thick scar on the back of his left hand. The result of an encounter with a large orc.

'Say, sarge, when do you think we can go home?' It was Jungholm, a thin blond youth who looked too frail to even lift a halberd. But Wilhelm had seen the man single-handedly kill two orcs with the weapon. He made up in skill what he lacked in strength.

'I'll ask the general to personally order home the fourth regiment for your sake,' Wilhelm answered in mock seriousness. He then continued in a grim voice. 'Can't you see there's still orcs to kill? We haven't finished yet have we?'

'I'd like to go home and see my girl,' Jungholm added lamely.

'Ah, homesick are we,' Schneider interjected in a voice melting sarcasm.

'He's missing his missus,' added Hamlich, taking up the cue.

'Hey sarge,' said Bauch, joining in the fun, 'Can love-sick Jungholm be given leave to go home. He's got pressing business with a young flower.'

'Can it you lot,' Jungholm retorted, raising his voice.

'Ooh, touched a soft spot have we?' said Schneider.

'Just you wait,' yelled Jungholm standing up and throwing his coat to the ground. Schneider sprung to his feet, snatching out his dagger. The two men faced each other.

'Stop it,' Wilhelm ordered loudly, coming between the two. 'You'll have to answer to me if there's a fight.'

'Schneider insulted me.'

'We were just having fun,' Schneider pointed out.

'Yeah,' Wilhelm retorted angrily, ' and next thing, I've lost two of my men. Sit down and shut up.'

'Sarge, red sashes,' Bauch whispered loudly.

Wilhelm turned quickly. Zeuggler was approaching with another officer. Wilhelm didn't recognise the young man. The rest of the men quickly stood up to attention.

'At ease men,' ordered Captain Zeuggler. 'It's all right. I only want to talk to sergeant Reutger.' Turning to Wilhelm he continued. 'This is Habich. He's our new ensign. I'd like you to introduce him to the company and the way we do things in the fourth.'

'Yes, sir,' answered Wilhelm. Turning to the ensign, he added, 'Welcome to the best regiment in the Empire, sir.' At the same time he examined the young man. He saw another greenhorn who would need nursemaiding. He sighed as he knew it was going to be Heuer all over again.

'Thank you, sergeant, I'm sure I'll soon get the hang of things,' replied Habich.

The captain interjected. 'Sergeant Reutger's the best. We've been through many campaigns together. Ask his advice and listen to it. What he doesn't know isn't worth knowing.'

'Yes, sir,' Habich replied.

'Good. I'll leave you two to get to know each other,' said Zeuggler. The captain strode off back the way he'd come.

Wilhelm watched him depart. Turning to Habich he said, 'Sir, let me introduce you to some of the men.' He gestured to the men who had witnessed the scene to make themselves comfortable around the fire.

A canon roared. Wilhelm watched the shot. It struck just in front of the enemy line before bouncing up and ploughing through a horde of greenskins, scattering them like skittles.

'That'll soften them up,' said Habich who was standing next to him.

'Nah, it will only make them mad,' Wilhelm replied. Indeed a great cry arose from the horde of orcs and goblins in front of them. The ragged line began to advance, a few faster or bolder greenskins surging ahead of the rest.

'Now we're in for it,' swore Wilhelm. He looked at Habich who held the company colours in one hand. 'Best draw your sword, sir.'

'My sword?' answered Habich. 'Yes, indeed.'

Wilhelm could see the young man was mesmerised by the advancing green tide. 'Stick close to me and it'll be all right.'

'Stick close to you,' Habich repeated as if learning the instructions by rope as he fumbled to get his sword out the its scabbard.

Sigmar help him, Wilhelm thought. He recognised the symptoms. The lad was probably wetting his pants. It was his first fight and, judging by what was coming towards them, it was going to be tough. 'You'll do just fine,' he added to try and reassure the youth.

Now the horde had broken into a run and their yells were clearly audible. 'Stick 'em, stick em, death to dem humanz, kill, kill,' they shouted.

The tide was nearly upon them when the handgunners fired. Many orcs fell dead or wounded. Thick clouds of gun smoke partially hid the enemy.

'Here they come,' Wilhelm shouted, griping his halberd tightly. Through the smoke huge warriors rushed at them. Wilhelm could see their great ugly faces, some grinning insanely, others gnashing their teeth. The leaders threw themselves dementedly at the regiment. An orc charged Habich who was holding the colours aloft. Wilhelm stepped forward using his halberd as a spear and impaled the onrushing greenskin. The impact knocked him backwards. Then another charged. It waived its sword in the air. Regaining his balance, he swung the cutting edge of his weapon at the beast. It bit home, cutting a deep gouge in its neck. The orc collapsed, blood gushing out. But already two more were taking its place. One waived its scimitar trying to turn Wilhelm's blade. The other stabbed furiously.

With the horde pressing forward Wilhelm and the rest of the company was slowly forced back. Many men fell, stabbed or cut down by the savage greenskins. Habich struck out at any enemy that came too close. 'Good on you lad,' Wilhelm shouted as Habich's sword slashed into the arm of one of the orcs.

'There's too many, sarge,' Hamlich cried out.

'Take courage, we're winning,' Wilhelm shouted back. But deep down he knew the fight was going against them. Whenever an orc fell, two or more would immediately take its place. It was only a matter of time before they were wiped out.

A cry rose along the battle line. 'Fall back!' At the same time, the drums began to beat the retreat. The orcs screamed savagely in reply.

Wilhelm grabbed Habich. 'Keep close to me,' he ordered. He shouted at the men around him. 'Don't panic. Face the enemy. We'll move back together.' He then added menacingly, 'Hamlich, Schneider, Bauch, I'll skewer any of you who run.'

'Aye, sarge,' replied Jungholm, appearing from nowwhere.

'Couldn't miss the party,' Bauch added sarcastically.

'If I wasn't busy, I'd show you,' Jungholm snapped back.

'Cut it,' ordered Wilhelm. 'Form square around the flag.' The men formed around Habich.

'Quick march,' Wilhelm shouted. 'Keep together. It's our only chance.'

The orcs slashed and stabbed as the men retreated in good order. A large pack chased after them, just out of halberd reach, looking for an opportunity to strike.

'Aargh,' screamed a man as a spear skewered him. Bauch and Hamlich sought to pick him up.

'Leave him,' Wilhelm shouted. 'He's a goner, anyway.' The men dropped the stricken man. Two orcs immediately slashed at the unfortunate as the square moved away.

'There's a group of our men to our left,' Junghelm announced.

'Swing left so we'll join up with them,' commanded Wilhelm. The remains of the company changed direction so they would intercept the path of the other group. Wilhelm knew that together they'd have a better chance of getting away.

'Reutger,' boomed a voice as the two groups joined.

'Sir,' Wilhelm replied.

'I thought you'd thrown in your chips,' Zeuggler went on.

'Take more than a few orcs to stop this lot,' Wilhelm replied. Indeed the orcs, having failed to prevent the two groups joining, had eased their attacks.

Suddenly the few handgunners who were in Zeuggler's group discharged a volley point blank at the greenskins. Most of the nearest orcs were either killed or wounded. The rest stopped uncertain as to what to do. A larger orc berated them loudly. 'Git ze humanz,' he yelled, his voice rising in pitch as the greenskin repeated his orders. The mob milled about the large orc, as it swung its scimitar menacingly, but did not pursue further.

Wilhelm watched them warily as the men continued to fall back. He could now pause to examine their situation. All around scattered groups of halberdiers were retreating in good order. In the distance, he could make out a few fleet of foot individuals who had managed to outrun the victorious enemy. The orc unit had degenerated into a mob in the pursuit, as individual orcs and small bands charged this way and that. A few had even started to fight each other. Then Wilhelm noted a dark mass in the distance looming to their right behind them.

'Boar riders!' Bauch exclaimed.

'At the double,' Zeuggler ordered. 'Bear away from them.' The group broke into a trot, fear giving the tired men new strength. Wilhelm knew the group wouldn't survive a charge by the ferocious boars and their riders. He'd seen whole regiments swept away in such attacks.

'We'll make it,' Zeuggler announced to the men.


End file.
